(copyright) Copyright 1999, James R. Vance. All rights reserved.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
This invention relates to motorized supports for mobile medical imaging systems and methods of manufacture and use thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to improved electrically-powered, motorized, mobile support equipment having means for relatively precisely, mechanically guiding, advancing, retracting and/or propelling one or more types of medical imaging equipment about at least a portion of a body of a patient.
There are certain medical procedures that are typically conducted using C-arm imaging systems, such as various interventional and endovascular procedures wherein medically related images are taken of arteries, blood vessels, and devices and substances that are placed within the arteries and blood vessels of a patient.
Once the patient is properly situated on a table top, a C-arm of such medical imaging equipment is caused to pass relatively close to or sweep around the pertinent portions of the body of the patient.
Much of such medical imaging equipment or systems currently being used within modern hospitals and clinics are permanently affixed to the ceiling and/or floor of the building. One of the many disadvantages of such equipment or systems is that they require an extensive support structure. Furthermore, since such equipment or systems are permanently attached or affixed to the building, they require placement within one or more specially dedicated rooms. Permanently affixed attachment within a dedicated room dramatically limits the availability of such equipment, creates scheduling problems, and limits the types of procedures that can be done with such equipment.
Since such equipment is usually permanently attached or affixed directly to the building and require substantial support structures, the specially dedicated rooms such equipment is housed within must be extensively prepared, including such tasks as: lining the walls with lead plates; securing tracking, heavy equipment, transformers and cabling to the ceiling and floors; rewiring the room to meet the requirements of the equipment; and constructing building barriers behind which the operators of the equipment must stand. Consequently, the cost to construct such dedicated rooms is very expensive.
The time required to construct, modify and prepare such dedicated rooms and install the associated permanently mounted imaging systems is also very costly, and creates health hazards and problems within what is supposed to be a sterile environment. This is particularly true if such permanently mounted systems are installed in or near operating rooms or emergency wards.
Furthermore, such specially dedicated rooms and associated equipment generally cannot be used during the construction, modification, preparation, installation and testing phases associated with such permanently mounted equipment and systems.
Ceiling suspended systems can create additional problems within what must be a sterile environment within operating rooms. For example, debris must not fall from overhead structures and equipment or from their related and required support structures, tracks, and the like, that are often positioned directly above the patient and the operating table. Furthermore, suspended systems can cause interference with other overhead equipment and devices, such as lighting, sterile room ventilation equipment, and anesthesia devices, that are used within operating rooms.
Due to excessive costs, immobility, and the inflexibility of using such equipment within dedicated rooms, mobile or portable C-arm x-ray imaging systems were created. One example is the Philips BV212 x-ray system. Such systems were sufficiently smaller and mobile to enable the device to be pushed or pulled manually into a surgery or operating room. In other words, such devices were manually pushed or pulled around from room to room within a hospital or clinic.
Once the C-arm is placed into position along side the patient table, the imaging procedures of the blood vessels or tracking/chasing of devices within the blood vessels can be performed. During these procedures, the C-arm device is manually pushed or pulled along the length of the patient table. In most cases, multiple positioning is required in order to perform the entire procedure. For example, typically, a single image is taken with the C-arm over the chest portion of the patient. When the time arrives, a second image is taken with the C-arm repositioned over the thighs of the patient. Thereafter, the C-arm is again repositioned down to the patient""s lower extremities where another imaging process is performed. Because of the size, weight, and multitude of simultaneous functions needed to be performed with the mobile C-arm device, it is very difficult and burdensome to accomplish accurate movement of such systems.
In addition, because such mobile C-arm systems are manually maneuvered, it is arduous, if not impossible, to simultaneously move the device longitudinally, transversely and vertically all at the same time, such as within an X-Y coordinate system.
Furthermore, the tracking of medical devices inserted into blood vessels requires rapid movement of the mobile C-arm device in a back and forth series. For example, the chasing or tracking of a catheter tip enters a femoral artery near groin area and then is moved up into the aorta and is moved back and forth repeatedly. This requires precise, quick movements which are extremely difficult to perform by manually maneuvering the C-arm device. This task is very cumbersome, difficult, and often impossible to accomplish using a manual system.
In summary, heretofore C-arm imaging or imaging equipment were either permanently fixed and secured to the floor and/or ceiling of a dedicated room, or consisted of mobile C-arm imaging systems that were manually pushed or pulled about a patient table and throughout the hospital. The key words here are xe2x80x9cpermanentlyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmanually.xe2x80x9d
In particular, heretofore, mobile C-arm imaging systems have not had motorized supports, carts or carriages.
There were some radiographic units, used to take a plain X-ray of a patient""s body, that were attached to a minimally motorized base, cart or carriage. However, such bases, carts or carriages were motorized only to move in a limited fashion to transport such equipment down a hallway. Due to the size and weight of the equipment, the motorized bases, carts or carriages on these radiographic systems were used just to get the unit from the radiology department up to the patient""s bed.
Such radiographic equipment is extremely heavy, bulky and most workers within a hospital or clinic are generally incapable of pushing such heavily weighted units. For example, some of these minimally mobile radiographic units weigh about three-hundred to eight-hundred pounds (300 to 800 lbs.) each. Due to their heavy weight, they are provided with large, imprecise, motorized wheels that simply drive the unit into an elevator or down a hallway. Such motorized wheels are not used during the performance of the medical procedures.
As may be appreciated, the manipulation of such heavy, massive and bulky equipment requires a considerable amount of space and is thus of minor utility where access and moving room is limited. Due to space requirements, operation of this type of equipment generally necessitates use within a considerably large room. Not only does the manipulation of this type of equipment require additional space, but the cumbersome size and shape of the equipment itself severely limits the utility of these devices.
Once positioned adjacent to a patient, such equipment must be manhandled into position and the wheels are locked into a stationary, nonmoving position. Due to their excessive weight, these devices are quite difficult to push.
Once such equipment is placed into position, the equipment stays put, fixed and is not moved until the procedure is completed. In other words, such equipment is not motorized when placed adjacent to a patient. If needed, either the patient or the patient table is moved if needed.
The following patents and materials describe a wide variety of different imaging machinery: Janssen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,656, issued Nov. 6, 1984); Pajerski et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,661, issued Oct. 6, 1987); Barud (U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,581, issued Dec. 29, 1987); Louiday (U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,751, issued Sep. 12, 1989); Koropp (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,845, issued Sep. 19, 1989); Hahn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,192, issued Oct. 3, 1989); Van Steenburg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,754, issued Mar. 27, 1990); Sebring (U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,271, issued Oct. 2, 1990); Kaul et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,921, issued Apr. 16, 1991); Van Steenburg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,071, issued Sep. 10, 1991); Hughes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,002, issued Sep. 15, 1992); Sebring (U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,166, issued Oct. 20, 1992); Kraft (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,033, issued Sep. 27, 1994); Harrawood et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,453, issued Jan. 31, 1995); Schaefer et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,068, issued Jun. 13, 1995); Pellegrino et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,069, issued Jun. 13, 1995); O""Farrell, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,683, issued Jun. 20, 1995); Galando (U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,730, issued Dec. 12, 1995); Pellegrino et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,284, issued Mar. 12, 1996); Aoki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,416, issued Apr. 2, 1996); Kadowaki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,217, issued Aug. 6, 1996); Hanover (U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,909, issued Dec. 10, 1996); Tanaka (Japan Patent No. 3-251,230(A), issued Nov. 8, 1991); and Philips brochure titled xe2x80x9cBV212, Broaden your visionxe2x80x9d (date of publication unknown).
The primary problems with the aforementioned systems include the requirements and limitations that: (a) a specially constructed or renovated and extremely expensive room be built to house such equipment; (b) such room must be dedicated solely to use with such equipment; (c) such equipment is inappropriate for use within a sterile environment of an operating room; (d) a patient must be transported to the equipment; (e) alternatively, such heavy and bulky mobile equipment must be manually pushed or pulled through a crowded hallway or corridor; (f) such heavy and bulky minimally mobile equipment must be manually pushed, manipulated, positioned, repositioned and then removed from a traditionally very small operating room; (g) use of such heretofore known devices is extremely time consuming because the device must be manually moved and repeatedly repositioned; (h) use of such devices sometimes results in excessive exposure to x-rays along a patient""s body and excessive contrast agents being injected into the patient""s body; and/or (i) such mobile systems cannot perform multiple tasks simultaneously. Heretofore, such mobile systems had a very limited ability or difficulty to: scan from the patient""s head to the patient""s toes; track devices within the patient""s body; and stay in unison with the surgeon""s desired location during the procedure.
The results of these drawbacks and limitations have far reaching effects in terms of: (a) increasing the cost to construct and maintain special facilities to house such equipment; (b) jeopardizing the safety of patients by prolonging the procedure, exposing the patient to additional x-rays, and increasing the amount of contrast agents; (c) creating a difficult environment within which these medical procedures are conducted due to the need to manually push and pull the heavy and bulky equipment; (d) requiring the attention of specially skilled individuals to manhandle and operate such equipment; and (e) obtaining less than optimal results from the crude, inaccurate and inexact methods currently used to position such equipment, all of which significantly increase the cost to perform these medical procedures.
It is also extremely ill-advised to move the patient during such procedures by using a floating table top.
It is firmly believed that the above-listed patents and information, whether taken alone or in combination, neither anticipate nor render obvious the current invention. The foregoing explanation does not constitute an admission that such disclosures or information are relevant or material to the appended Claims. Rather, such disclosures and information relate only to the general field of the current invention and constitute the closest art of which the inventor is aware.
The current invention overcomes most all of the above-identified disadvantages and provides numerous advantages heretofore unavailable within the medical profession.
Heretofore, most scanning and imaging equipment were required to be permanently placed within a special room. This invention now permits such equipment to be used in a mobile manner and is not fixed to the ceiling or floor.
Most notably, this invention provides doctors, surgeons and medical technicians with a mobile scanning and/or imaging apparatus that can be wheeled into a room of relatively confined space to conduct a progressive and continual scan of a patient""s body, without having to move the patient or manually reposition the apparatus during the procedure. For example, this invention can be used with a mobile C-arm x-ray imaging system for conducting a continuous imaging of blood vessels from the aorta and progressively sweep down the patient""s body. This invention could also be used to track devices within blood vessels in an automated and more detailed and specialized manner. The apparatus moves while the patient remains stationary.
This invention allows the procedures to be performed in a faster, easier and more efficient manner with less complications to both the patient and the operator. Furthermore, since less time is required to operate and manipulate the imaging equipment, the patient no longer needs to be exposed to excessive doses of radiation or other materials. Therefore, this invention is safer for patients to use that the devices heretofore known in the art.
The apparatus of this invention provides an easily actuated, self-propelled, precision propulsion means for mechanically guiding, advancing and retracting medical scanning and/or imaging means about the body of the patient. The apparatus may be actuated via a remote control device, a radio control device, a body mounted control device, or any other desired device and/or placement.
The current invention includes an apparatus that basically defines a motorized cart, carriage or support base upon which a piece of mobile medical scanning and/or imaging equipment is operatively attached, secured, transported and operated. The apparatus has a plurality of wheels that can be either totally motorized or switch back and forth between being motorized and manually manipulated.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the apparatus has: (a) a lower chassis, undercarriage, cabinet, frame or housing which permits support for a C-arm and/or imaging equipment and movement or propulsion of the apparatus along a floor; and (b) an upper chassis or extension arm operatively and movably secured to the lower chassis. The lower chassis is positioned above a floor for moving medical scanning equipment about a portion of a body of a patient. The upper chassis or extension arm is operatively secured or attached to the lower chassis and supports and moves the C-arm and/or imaging equipment in a cantilevered manner between a retracted or shortened position and a projected, extended or lengthened position.
More particularly, the lower chassis is supported upon the floor by use of a first drive wheel, a second drive wheel and a rotatable, omnidirectional third wheel. Of course, addition wheels could be used, if desired. The first drive wheel, the second drive wheel and the third wheel are each operatively secured, attached or connected to the lower chassis and are arranged beneath the lower chassis in such a manner as to provide support, stability and means for moving or propelling the lower chassis across or relative to the floor. For example, the first drive wheel, second drive wheel and the third wheel may form three respective corners of a generally large triangle beneath the lower chassis. In other words, the first drive wheel, the second drive wheel and the omnidirectional third wheel form a three-point or tripod support for the C-arm, scanning and/or imaging equipment.
Preferably, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel are secured to the lower chassis in such a manner that they can be positioned to have a co-linear and/or parallel orientation one to another.
The first drive wheel should be capable of being rotated about a first generally horizontal axis and a first generally vertical axis. Similarly, the second drive wheel should be capable of being rotated about a second generally horizontal axis and a second generally vertical axis.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the third wheel is rotatable in an omnidirectional manner and is a non-driven wheel. In essence, the third wheel permits movement of that portion of the lower chassis in nearly any direction which is generally parallel to or horizontal with the floor. Of course, additional non-driven wheels could also be used, if desired.
Alternatively, the third wheel could be a third drive wheel with an associated drive mechanism.
However, for reasons of simplicity, a non-driven third wheel is used within the preferred embodiment of this invention. For example, if desired, the third wheel may comprise a spherical ball that is retained within an appropriate housing or receptacle.
This invention may include means for selectively rotating the first drive wheel about the first vertical axis between a first traveling position and a first operational position. The first traveling position is generally tangential or perpendicular to the first operational position.
Similarly, means may be provided for selectively rotating the second drive wheel about the second vertical axis between a second traveling position and a second operational position. The second traveling position is generally tangential or perpendicular to the second operational position.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, such vertical axis rotating means are generally defined by respective first and second drive wheel engagement mechanisms.
The first drive wheel engagement mechanism is secured to the lower chassis and includes a first generally-vertical axle, shaft or rod which defines the first generally-vertical axis. The first generally-vertical axle is operatively secured to a first U-shaped wheel support, bracket or coupling, which in turn is operatively secured to a first generally-horizontal axle, shaft or rod that defines the first generally-horizontal axis. The first drive wheel is operatively secured to the first generally-horizontal axle. Thus secured, the first drive wheel can be selectively pivoted between the first traveling position and the first operational position.
The first drive wheel engagement mechanism also includes a rotatable first cam that generally surrounds the first U-shaped wheel support and/or first generally-vertical axle. Rotation of the first drive wheel and associated first cam permits the first drive wheel to be operatively locked into engagement with a first drive means or be disengaged therefrom.
Similarly, the second drive wheel engagement mechanism is secured to the lower chassis and includes a second generally-vertical axle, shaft or rod which defines the second generally-vertical axis. The second generally-vertical axle is operatively secured to a second U-shaped wheel support, bracket or coupling, which in turn is operatively secured to a second generally-horizontal axle, shaft or rod that defines the second generally-horizontal axis. The second drive wheel is operatively secured to the second generally-horizontal axle. Thus secured, the second drive wheel can be selectively pivoted between the second traveling position and the second operational position.
The second drive wheel engagement mechanism also includes a rotatable second cam that generally surrounds the second U-shaped wheel support and/or the second generally-vertical axle. Rotation of the second drive wheel and associated second cam permits the second drive wheel to be operatively locked into engagement with a second drive means or be disengaged therefrom.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel are each manually moved between their respective traveling and operational positions. Alternatively, a motor driven mechanism and/or solenoid could be provided to rotate the first drive wheel and/or second drive wheel between such two positions.
When the first and second drive wheel engagement mechanisms are moved to their respective disengaged positions, the first and second drive wheels can be activated or rotated to move along a common or independent travel path. For example the first and second drive wheels may be freely rotatable about their respective first and second vertical axises. Alternatively, the first and second drive wheels may be fixed so that they travel parallel to one another and do not rotate about their respective first and second vertical axises.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the drive wheels are disengaged from the powered drive motors and are not powered when placed and secured within their transporting positions. In other words, the drive wheels are disengaged from the drive motors and are not powered when in their transporting positions. To accomplish this task, an engagable and disengagable clutch mechanism or cam mechanism with related locking pins may be operatively placed between each drive wheel and their respective drive motors.
Alternatively, the drive wheels can be powered when placed and secured within their transporting position.
When the first and second drive wheel engagement mechanisms are moved to their respective locked and engaged positions, the first and second drive wheels can be activated or rotated to move along a common operation path.
In order to obtain movement or propulsion of the lower chassis, means are provided for mechanically or electrically rotating the first drive wheel about the first generally-horizontal axis. Similarly, means are provided for mechanically or electrically rotating the second drive wheel about the second generally-horizontal axis in a selectively controlled manner.
In other words, the means for rotating the first and second drive wheels about their respective horizontal axes may be defined by one or more drive wheel rotation mechanisms that can only be activated when the drive wheels are moved from their respective disengaged positions to their locked or engaged operational positions.
For example, the first drive wheel can be selectively and operatively secured, attached or coupled to a mechanically or electrically powered first drive motor. Similarly, the second drive wheel can be selectively and operatively secured, attached or coupled to a mechanically or electrically powered second drive motor.
If desired, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel may be operatively connected to their respective first and second drive motors via a direct in-line connection or through the use of a single or plurality of gear drives, belts, pulleys, and/or timing belts and related caster timing pulleys. Alternatively, the drive motors may be operatively connected to their respective drive wheels via a single or plurality of ninety degree or other type of gear drives.
If desired, each drive motor may be provided with a clutch mechanism. When the clutch mechanisms are deactivated or disengaged, there is no operable connection between the drive motors and the drive wheels. Instead, the apparatus can simply be pushed for transportation. When the clutch mechanisms are engaged, the drive wheels can be rotated by one or more drive motors.
The first drive motor and the second drive motor are each and both operatively secured to the lower chassis.
Any drive motor or other motor used within this invention could comprise a linear motor or servo-drive motor with or without its associated electronic gearing and electronic line shafting.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel generally comprise heavy-duty industrial casters that are driven by twin, independent, electric drive motors with encoders that rotate on thrust bearings.
More particularly, within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the first drive motor is provided with a rotatable first drive shaft to which a first contact wheel is rigidly or fixedly attached. When the first drive wheel is rotated to its operational position, the first cam directs the first contact wheel to be urged against and engage an exterior face or portion of the first drive wheel. Thus positioned, rotation of the first drive shaft causes the first contact wheel to rotate, which causes the first drive wheel to also rotate.
Similarly, it is preferred that the second drive motor is provided with a rotatable second drive shaft to which a second contact wheel is rigidly or fixedly attached. When the second drive wheel is rotated to its operational position, the second cam directs the second contact wheel to be urged against and engage an exterior face or portion of the second drive wheel. Thus positioned, rotation of the second drive shaft causes the second contact wheel to rotate, which causes the second drive wheel to also rotate.
When propelled, the lower chassis moves along a first path when the first drive wheel is in the first traveling position and the second drive wheel is in the second traveling position.
However, after the first drive wheel is moved or rotated to the first operational position, and the second drive wheel is moved or rotated to the second operational position, the lower chassis can be moved or propelled along a second or operational path, which is preferably generally parallel to a longitudinal length of a patient examination table.
The electronic coupling and/or activation of the independent first drive wheel and the second drive wheel can be used to control the relative rotation of one drive wheel to the other drive wheel, depending upon the direction and rate of rotation. When the operator engages the apparatus to traverse in a straight operational path or line, the drive wheels are generally coupled or activated together to rotate and move the apparatus in the same direction with an one to one (1:1) ratio, as they would be in a mechanical drive shaft coupled system.
If a direction is given to turn, the relative ratios can be electronically controlled to allow one drive wheel to essentially pivot around, outrun or fall-behind the rotation of the other drive wheel while both drive wheels remain rotating. This ratio-metric control functionality of the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel enable the operator to steer the apparatus, if desired, and align the apparatus and accompanying imaging means to the longitudinal axis of the examination table.
Alternatively, one or both of the drive wheels can be decoupled to a non-driven position. When both drive wheels are placed within a decoupled, non-driven position, the apparatus of this invention can be manually pushed down a hallway. For example, within the preferred embodiment, both drive wheels can be pulled or rotated toward each other. The apparatus can then be simply pushed down the hallway.
Although the omnidirectional third wheel could simply be a regularly gimbled wheel, within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the third wheel comprises a spherical ball which is placed within a specially designed, concave receptacle positioned within the lower chassis. For example, the third wheel could be captured and operatively held within a UHMW. This non-driven front or third wheel is mounted to the apparatus using a swivel caster type of a base which allows the third wheel to conform to nearly any desired direction of travel.
Within an alternative embodiment of this invention, the third wheel may be provided with means for actively steering the apparatus, rather than mounting the third wheel to a passive caster type of swivel base.
It is important to note that within this invention the apparatus is moved relative to an underlying floor. It is believed that this feature is in stark contrast to the devices heretofore known within the art, which are either permanently attached or secured to the floor or to a ceiling, or are wheeled around manually and the wheels are not motorized.
Furthermore, the powered drive wheels of this invention are an integral feature in the performance of the medical scanning and/or imaging procedure. In other words, the powered drive wheels of this invention are progressively activated and used during and/or throughout the scanning and/or imaging procedure. Such drive wheels are not simply used to move the equipment into the room and thereafter be disengaged during performance of the medical scanning procedure.
In addition to attaching mechanically or electrically powered drive motors on the underlying first drive wheel and the second drive wheel, the apparatus of this invention uses two distinct and separate chassises or carriages, namely, a lower chassis and an upper chassis. The powered or driven first drive wheel and second drive wheel, and the omnidirectional third wheel are all operatively secured to the lower chassis.
The upper chassis is placed upon and is operatively secured, attached or affixed to the lower chassis in such a manner that they can act and operate in unison. However, the upper chassis can be moved independently from a retracted position to an extended position relative to the lower chassis. In other words, the length or extension of the apparatus can be lengthened or contracted in an overlapping or telescopic manner by having the upper chassis move away from or toward a superimposed position generally above or relative to the lower chassis.
A portion of the upper chassis extends outwardly or is cantilevered away from the lower chassis. It is upon this extended portion of the upper chassis that the C-arm, scanning and/or imaging equipment is at least partially and operatively supported, attached and/or secured. Consequently, when the upper chassis is moved to an extended position, the attached or overlying C-arm, scanning and/or imaging equipment is similarly moved in the same direction as the upper chassis, thereby permitting such equipment to be extended toward or be drawn away from a patient laying upon the examination table.
During performance of the medical procedure, the extension and retraction movement of the upper chassis is generally tangential or perpendicular to the movement of the lower chassis, as seen within a horizontal plane.
Even though the upper chassis and the attached C-arm, scanning and/or imaging equipment can be moved and cantilevered away from the lower chassis, the center of gravity of the apparatus and of the scanning and/or imaging equipment should remain safely between the third wheel, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel. In other words, the center of gravity of the apparatus should always be positioned at a safe distance behind the third wheel which is retained within the lower chassis. Consequently, there is no danger that the apparatus could tip over onto a patient.
The balanced structure of this apparatus and the relatively narrow, outwardly-projecting, leading leg of the lower chassis, which contains and houses the third wheel, provides a wide opening to offer a relatively open work space that permits a doctor or technician to be close to the patient when this invention is used. The structure of this invention also allows nearly unrestricted access and effortless movement into any imaging position about the patient.
In order to accomplish these tasks, the apparatus of this invention is also provided with means for mechanically or electrically moving the upper chassis in a selective and controlled manner along a predetermined third path relative to the lower chassis between a retracted position and an extended position. For example, such moving means may comprise a drive mechanism for the upper chassis or extension arm.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the drive mechanism for the upper chassis includes a mechanical or electric drive unit which is attached or secured between the upper chassis and the lower chassis.
For example, when activated, the drive unit may be used to rotate a worm screw or lead screw that is supported within a bearing and ball nut which is fixed to a frame and/or to either the upper or lower chassis. Rotation of the worm screw forces the upper chassis and the overlying C-arm scanner towards the patient or away from the patient, depending the direction of rotation of the worm screw.
There are different ways of securing the worm screw and associated machinery to the apparatus. For example, the worm screw of the drive unit can be rotatably and operatively secured to the lower chassis. Then, the bearing and ball nut is operatively secured to the upper chassis.
Alternatively, the worm screw of the drive unit can be rotatably and operatively secured to the upper chassis, and the bearing and ball nut can be operatively secured to the lower chassis.
The drive unit may simply comprise a linear motor and associated reduction and/or connection gears.
The drive unit can be positioned at or near a back or rear of the apparatus. The drive unit could be positioned near or adjacent to a midsection or mid-distance between the extended and retracted positions. Of course, the drive unit could just as easily be placed at any other position along the length of the worm screw. Even though the position of the electric drive unit may be different within various embodiments of this invention, the concepts taught herein are generally the same.
Alternatively, a rack and pinion system could be used instead of a worm screw. In other words, movement of the upper chassis relative to the lower chassis, either toward or away from the lower chassis and the patient, may be accomplished and controlled by using a rack and pinion system and related, powered drive motor. For example, a shafted motor may be operatively secured to a frame and/or to either the upper or lower chassis. At least one pinion is secured or attached to the shaft of the drive motor or to an associate gear box. The pinion is positioned to engage a corresponding gear rack which is mounted to and/or placed within or adjacent to a V-track. The track is secured to, attached to or formed integrally within either the frame, upper chassis or lower chassis. As the shaft of this drive motor is rotated, the attached pinion engages the gear rack and forces the rack to move relative to the drive motor. This in turn causes the upper chassis to move relative to the lower chassis, to either extend or retract the C-arm or imaging equipment secured thereto toward or away from the patient.
Alternatively, one or more ball rails could be used. In essence, the relative movement of the upper chassis relative the lower chassis defines an indexing table.
The apparatus is also provided with a control mechanism which permits the selective and controlled activation and/or movement of the first drive wheel, the second drive wheel and the means for moving the upper carriage relative to the lower carriage. The control mechanism is controlled or operated by using a keyboard, joystick, switch pad, pendant, body mounted control device, remotely controlled device, radio controlled device, voice activated device and/or infrared control device.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the control mechanism or device comprises a hand-held joystick which is operatively secured to the lower chassis and associated internal machinery via one or more cables to control the activation and movement of the first and second drive wheels and the drive mechanism on the upper chassis.
The control mechanism is preferably hand-held by an operator. Multiple operations can be easily performed by simple manipulation and/or movement of the control mechanism.
The hand-held control mechanism or control unit should have a reference point thereon so that the operator can tell in which direction the apparatus will be moving when activated. For example, within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the control mechanism comprises a lower housing having a flat surface thereon. The control mechanism is held by the operator so that the flat surface always assumes the same position relative to the operator""s hands. This lower housing is held within one of the operator""s hands. A joystick placed on top of the control mechanism can then be manipulated and moved by the fingers or palm of the operator""s other hand. Thus constructed, the control panel enables the operator to move the joystick and thereby move the scanning or imaging equipment forward, backward, to the left side, to the right side, up and down, and/or to tilt or rotate the imaging equipment along the C-arm path. There is also an on/off switch for the apparatus.
More particularly, the control mechanism may be used activate and/or deactivate: (a) the means for rotating the first drive wheel about the first horizontal axis and thereby move the lower chassis along the second path; (b) the means for rotating the second drive wheel about the second horizontal axis to move the lower chassis along the second path; (c) the means for moving the upper chassis in a selective and controlled manner along a predetermined third path relative to the lower chassis between a retracted position and an extended position; (d) means for raising or lowering the C-arm or imaging equipment relative to the floor and lower chassis; (e) the rotation or pivotal movement of the C-arm relative to the floor; and/or (f) the imaging equipment.
The control mechanism or panel can be connected to the housing with a cord or be radio controlled so that the operator can walk down the hall, sit on the other side of the room or behind a wall during operation of the apparatus. This permits remote activation of the scanner to protect the operator from excessive x-ray radiation. Furthermore, the scanning equipment can be brought via remote control into an operating room with the C-arm covered with sterile drapes, without touching the C-arm, and then can be moved or driven out once the procedure is completed.
Alternatively, the control panel may comprise an optical and/or radio controlled lift-out unit with a receiving receptacle positioned or molded into the housing of the cabinet. If remote control is required or desired, the control panel could be lifted out of its receptacle.
The control mechanism may also have means thereon to assure that the apparatus will not move in an unpredicted manner when deactivated.
The apparatus may also be provided with programmable hardware and/or software that will shorten the time to train operators to use the apparatus and/or reduce procedure time.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, a cabinet or cowling is operatively mounted to the lower chassis. The cabinet of the lower chassis generally defines an enclosure within which, if desired, a portion or all of the interior machinery of the apparatus may be housed.
Preferably, the cabinet is provided with at least one handle or railing that can be used to steer and push or pull the device down a corridor or hallway when the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel are disengaged or decoupled from their respective drive motors. In essence, the handle enables the apparatus to be pushed down the hallway and when the apparatus is placed in a proper position, the first and second drive wheels can be rotated and engage their respective drive motors for selective and controlled rotation and operation of the imaging procedure. In other words, the handle can be used to steer, drive or manually push the apparatus when it is being transported down a hallway.
Handle grips may be positioned with the controls.
If desired, the control panel may be placed within the handle or railing of the cabinet, with the control buttons being placed on the inside of the handle or railing.
As introduced above, additional mobility can be provided. For example, this invention can be used to support and move a mobile C-arm x-ray device having a support column that can be used to raise or lower the imaging equipment. A lower end of the support column is attached to the lower chassis. The cantilevered upper chassis can be operatively secured or attached to an upper end of the support column. In turn, a curved guide means or support arm which hold and supports the C-arm can be secured to the terminal or cantilevered end of the upper chassis. By raising and lowering the support column, the doctor, surgeon and/or technician can easily raise or lower the C-arm.
The x-ray electronics may be placed in the cabinet or be placed within a separate support module that is also on wheels and is brought into the room with the apparatus of this invention and the associated scanning equipment.
The C-arm scanner does not pivot in a conventional manner. Rather, the cantilevered, curved guide means is provided with means for moving the C-arm through a predetermined arcuate path which generally matches the arch of the C-arm. The remaining movement of the C-arm is left to the support column, the underlying first drive wheel, the underlying second drive wheel, and the means for moving the upper chassis relative to the lower chassis.
When x-ray equipment is used, at the terminal ends of the C-arm are placed an x-ray transmitter and an x-ray receiver, respectively.
During use of the preferred embodiment of this invention, the apparatus can be manually pushed or mechanically driven down a corridor or hallway and into a room of a hospital or clinic to where the patient is laying upon an examination table. As the apparatus approaches the patient and is within the general operable vicinity of the patient, the drive wheel mechanisms may be turned to an operational position and be selectively activated. During use of the scanning and/or imaging equipment, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel have a common, in-line orientation one with another.
Once engaged, the drive wheel mechanisms mechanically propel the apparatus along what is referred to herein as an X-axis. It is intended that the patient be laying upon an examination or treatment table, bed or platform that has a longitudinal axis that is generally parallel to the aforesaid X-axis. As the scanning and imaging procedure is conducted, the drive wheel mechanisms are activated to move the apparatus and associated scanning and/or imaging means back and forth along the X-axis, which is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the table, bed or platform.
The worm screw drive, the rack and pinion system, or the belt driven system can be selectively activated to cause the upper chassis and associated scanner to move in a direction that is generally tangential, perpendicular, or at right angles to the X-axis. We will refer to the movement of the upper chassis relative to the lower chassis as causing the scanner to move within a movable or repositionable Y-axis. In other words, the Y-axis can be moved along the X axis but will remain at a predictable or predetermined tangential, perpendicular, or right angle thereto.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, the Y-axis will generally remain at about a ninety degree (90xc2x0) angle relative to the X-axis. The X-axis and the Y-axis both generally fall within a horizontal plane.
As briefly explained above, the apparatus of this invention may also have an upright post or support column that can be extended or contracted, or raised and lowered, in a generally vertical manner generally along a Z-axis. The X-axis and Y-axis are generally tangential, perpendicular, or at right angles to this generally vertical Z-axis.
Consequently, this apparatus permits movement of the scanner within an X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis. Movement of the scanner along the X-axis is generally in a horizontal plane along the length of the patient laying upon the table, bed or platform. Movement of the scanner along the Y-axis is generally in a horizontal plane either toward or away from the patient laying upon the table, bed or platform, and in a generally tangential orientation with the longitudinal length of the table and patient. Movement of the scanner along the Z-axis is generally in a vertical plane either toward or away from the patient laying upon the table, bed or platform. Furthermore, motion can occur in one, two or even all three directions at once.
Since the scanner can be easily moved anywhere within the above-stated three-dimensional coordinate system surrounding the patient, the patient need not be positioned or laying within a plane that is perfectly parallel to the foregoing coordinate system of the apparatus. Rather, the apparatus can be manipulated or moved to produce the desired scan of the patient, without moving the patient. During operation of the scanning means, the frame or carriage of this invention precludes any angular motion relative thereto. This is true because all motion and movement of the mobile carriage or lower chassis and the indexing table or upper carriage are always perpendicular with respect to each other. Also, the apparatus can perform multiple motion tasks simultaneously.
In other words, this invention provides unrestrained movement in any direction along the plane of the floor due to the absence of any restricting guides or rails that were heretofore mounted and secured to either the floor or to the ceiling. Floor and/or ceiling mounting is no longer required. Instead, this invention is fully mobile.
Once the scan is performed, the apparatus and its associated scanner can be quickly and easily removed from the room without disturbing or moving the patient.
By controlling the activation and electrical power running to either the first drive motor or to the second drive motor, but not the other, or by operating one drive motor in forward and the other in reverse, the apparatus can be easily rotated and maneuvered.
Within the preferred embodiment of this invention, when assuming their operational positions, the first drive wheel and the second drive wheel are placed or positioned collinearly along a common X-axis. Consequently, if there is a discrepancy in the rotational rates of the drive wheels or drive motors, no problems will be created because both wheels share a common path of movement along the X-axis. In other words, by placing these two drive wheel along a common ray or path, potential torsion between the drive wheel is essentially eliminated.
To transport the apparatus down a hallway, corridor or through a room, the drive wheels should be rotated so that the effective width of the apparatus can be minimized during such travel. For example, when the scanner is being wheeled down the hallway, corridor or through the room, the drive wheels can be rotated about ninety degrees (90xc2x0) from an operational or operative position to their traveling position. Once secured within their traveling positions, both drive wheels will have a similar but generally parallel path of travel. The third wheel will either lead or trail the two drive wheels.
When switching between the operational and traveling positions, rotation of the first and second drive wheels automatically remove and insert or engage and disengage a catch pin, switch, or lockable clutch mechanism. For example, such catch pin may engage or be disengaged from the first and second cams. Once the locking mechanism is disengaged, the drive wheel can be easily rotated between its operational position and its traveling position. Once the desired position is obtained, the locking mechanism can be engaged to maintain the accuracy and safety of the apparatus.
The apparatus should be protected from operating room blood, gauze and other debris laying on the floor from entering into the mechanical and electrical components. To protect the apparatus, a bottom plate or protective shield can be used to enclose and generally encapsulate the inner workings of the apparatus.
In addition, rubber, silicon, or other flexible wiper washers or boots may be used adjacent to and/or around the drive wheels and/or around the spherical third wheel to keep out the contaminants and debris from being drawn up into the apparatus. If desired, the wiper washers may rotate with the wheels. When the drive wheels rotate, the debris and contaminants are wiped off.
The preferred and several alternative embodiments of the apparatus and associated structures of this invention, and the processes for manufacture and use thereof, are further described in greater detail within the following description, Claims and drawings of this Specification. However, to avoid any possible confusion as to the scope of the current invention, each of the following sections, claim language and the drawings of this Specification in their entirety are incorporated herein by this reference.
It should also be noted that use of alternative terms throughout this disclosure should be considered as synonyms of one another and not exclusive of one another. In other words, if a list of alternative terms or words are used within this disclosure and/or within the appended Claims, use of any of such terms or words may encompass one or more or even all of the other alternative terms as well and all terms and words covered under the Doctrine Of Equivalents.
In addition to the above-identified benefits and advantages of this invention, this invention also overcomes all or nearly all of the aforementioned disadvantages and shortcomings of the devices heretofore known in the applicable art.
The foregoing and other objectives and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent upon reading the following disclosure and referring to the attached drawings.